


Who Is He?

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hair Dyeing, Humor, M/M, Motorcycles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loses a bet with Gwaine. Merlin is not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "merlinxarthur modern au, arthur comes back home with black hair after losing a bet with gwaine, merlin gets turned on by this"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

The second Arthur’s helmet is off, Merlin halts in the driveway, frowning.

“Alright,” he says, sternly, head tilting sideways, “who are you and  _what_  have you done to Arthur – because you are  _far_ more gorgeous than that prat.”

The black-and-red motorcycle revs once, like a warning roar, and then shuts off. Arthur’s cheeks turn an ugly red. He discards his riding gear.

“ _Piss off_ ,” he mumbles with teeth clamping around a glove, yanking it off.

“Oi, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Merlin grins satisfied as his boyfriend pecks his lips, slipping an arm to Arthur’s waist. 

“Yes, and I’ve kissed yours last week when she stopped by,” Arthur says, dryly. “She hates the shower curtains, by the way. Dunno if she’s told you but I promised her to take them down for the next time.”

“Well, Mum  _is_  very traditional…”

“They turn red like blood when you touch them wi –  _what are you doing_ ,” Arthur says, ducking his head away as Merlin’s fingers inspect his black locks.

“Gwaine told me you lost a bet,” Merlin replies, curiously. “But he didn’t mention you  _dying_  your hair. Didn’t he know you have a shoot?”

Arthur’s lips tug downward. Damn, the producer was going to throw a fit.

“Well, it turned out red at first.”

Merlin snorts out a full-on nasally laugh. “Red?” he exclaims.

“It took another try to get it right…” Arthur’s tone is full of lamenting, and that changes the moment Merlin’s hand crawls up under Arthur’s flannel shirt, stroking his back lightly, fingering the bumps of his spine. He peers over at that shit-eating grin of Merlin’s.

“I think you’re enjoying this too much,” he drawls, fisting his motorcycle gloves one-handed and leaning into Merlin’s touch. Arthur fails as sounding  _casual_.

“Mm, that sounds like a challenge.”

“Definitely.”

*


End file.
